


Even Angels Fall

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the starring role; you've played the smiles, you've played the lies.<br/>But you're still never quite whole, you desperate child, you've grown too wise. Kotoko-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Angels Fall

**Author's Note:**

> btw the irregular rhythm is intentional

You're the starring role; you've played the smiles, you've played the lies.

But you're still never quite whole, you desperate child, you've grown too wise. 

 

You're hunting tales in the dark, hoping you might make your mark.

You'll never make it, my dear child, you've been doomed right from the start.

  
  
You've been doomed from demons' touch, from cries of lost hope at the moon.

To your mother you did clutch, wishing it all would just end soon.

 

You've been doomed from men who cheat and swear, from men who don't know love.

You've been doomed from cold deceit and wear - your fears tower above.

 

Gentle never was so cruel, never so trampled on a heart. 

Until you had to play the fool, and play you did; your lonely part.

 

Solace you did seek, some sort of transcendental proof. 

Were you weak? Well if you were, you would have stepped off of that roof. 

 

But her blonde locks saved your life, and her red nails saved your souls. 

The truth pierced through you like a knife, and with her five children she stole. 

 

> Where to run and where to go? How far you've come, you still don't know.

 

Big sister cared, big sister helped, showed you the answer to your prayers.

Big sister shared, big sister let you rule a city using bears. 

 

But those filthy adults took her, and they said that she was wrong.

Trapped her, set her up and knocked her down, to hear her sing her swan song.

 

Big sister left you in a flash, her body broken down to ash. 

Giving up, reduced to trash, but Monaka had brought you back. 

 

> You're a fighter, a story writer, a flame igniter - that's who you are;
> 
> Holding tighter, burning brighter, just like always, you're a star. 
> 
>  

Keep on shining, my dear actress, you deserve to find your way. 

Keep it simple, don't be tactless, it's too easy in that way. 

 

You’ll be fine, you’ll be alright, remember children have this right.

The right to kill, the right to slay, the right to see a brighter day.

_Yet,_

Something's wrong, something's a mess, you leave it out, just leave it out. 

A gentle song, a pretty dress, at her, you shout and scream and shout.

 

When she hits you, you're too stunned to cry, it's for the very best.

When she hugs you, tears well in your eyes, you've passed her stupid test.

 

This children's paradise relies on you, and blue and red and brown.

Green is lost amongst your midst; she's going down, she's going down. 

 

 **Manic madness** makes a man; makes him mark his messy arm. 

Single hit, mental might crashing, does him harm, does so much harm. 

 

Just a jolly jog he had to jet some **jaded jargon** free. 

Ended with a cloud of fog where jewels and jests unmasked his plea. 

 

Knowing knockout tactics, you were **killing** time when **kindness** failed. 

But kind killers saved you from her antics, gaping and derailed. 

 

Watch him go, and watch them kiss, you wonder how deep in she goes. 

It's a hit and it's a miss, but by the Gods, she's dealt her blow. 

 

Not to stop a night of nuisance, rather **nag** where **nothing** lies.

Leaves him in a state of ruins, then he cries, and so he cries. 

 

Snapping silver and shy scissors save you from her wicked grasp. 

To the tiny hope you still did cling, still kept it in your clasp.

Will you stop acting? My dear child, you’ve already come this far.

Your smiles hurt, they’ll always hurt, but they’ll never cover your scars.

 

You can’t lose them; lose your friends.

This isn’t how it’s going to end.

 

You run in high-pitched, unhitched, bewitched; time to take care of this _bitch,_

Yet Monaka’s sweet face screams _disgrace_ and you race to the finish.

 

 

> Don’t break, don’t break, don’t break;  
>  This is all a big **mistake!**
> 
> Don’t break, don’t break, don’t break;  
>  That cute façade is a big **fake!**
> 
>  

Komaru stands stock still, shaken to her very core.

It’s all going downhill now, in her head the pain has soared.

Monaka’s goading more and more, knees rigid on the floor.

For blood and gore, despair and war; it’s everything she so adores.

  
To break or not to break? The answer had never been clear. 

But it's no mistake, you've been betrayed, she's everything you fear. 

 

Monaka, once your sweet angel, lets her true nature arise.

Yes, your sweetest angel smiles, and she lies and lies and lies. 

 

> Don’t break it. Don’t break it. 
> 
> Fake it ‘til you make it. Just don’t break it.

 

Komaru. Please. Please listen. Please.

She’s your only shard of hope.

She’ll never be at ease, “but, please, oh, please –!”

“She’s not going to cope!”

 

Glasses glint, and long hair flies, your savior weeps from her brown eyes.

Running sprints, they stand allies, but one’s hunting for demise.

 

“Peace? War? Who even cares?” She’s falling deep into despair. 

“Nothing’s ever going to change.” It’s just not fair, no, it’s not fair.

 

And Monaka, she just keeps smiling as the world turns on its head.

All she wants, it just keeps piling, as it fills you all with dread.

 

The ceiling bursts and crumbles as a king advances on his prey.

You’re feeling empty and in disarray, but stay? You’d never stay.

 

Let her go, and let her die.

Her time’s up and gone,

Won’t bat an eye,

And you won’t cry.

 

No. You won’t cry.

 

Don’t cry, my dear, please leave her be.

You don’t need her, it’s plain to see.

 

Run fast now, sweetheart, run yourself

From ruins of your past.

Break apart, restart, and know that

Good things? Well, they never last.

 

Run until the lights blink, and you see red, blue and brown.

On the brink, don’t stop to think, it’s time to flee this filthy town.

 

Will you miss her? Maybe so.

But run. Just go, just go, just go.

 

 

> My sweetest child,  
>  You must go.
> 
> It’s the end now,  
>  Of the show.

 

Go, dear, go be safe, don’t ever think of coming back.

 

Go, and please forget her, you’re now paving a new track.

 

Red, red, red, black, white, red, black, it’s going much too fast - too fast!

I told you, ‘run’! And did you? No, you finished last,

 

You finished last.

 

You're done for, all in all,

As to the world you're much too small.

But what you've learnt, oh God, you've learnt,

is

even

heaven's angels _fall._


End file.
